The Music
by The Windy Woman
Summary: Three analogies intertwined nature and music, father and orphan, hero and criminal. Long, but emotional and connecting. Note: not written with rhyme or meter.


A tune like the water, running on wind

The beauty of one one instrument gives

Simplistic and flowing, piercing the heart

Brushing leaves, lifting soul

It binds with nature arm in arm

The sound of dappled sunlight

A quiet forest, sylvan breath

Bubbling, dribbling brook

Such a sound is harmony by itself

Alone its beauty uncompared.

Another joins the simple lull

Rhythmic layers come together

A masterpiece is formed

A dell of peace and simple joy

Escaping fears and troubles

Nature is at harmony

Two melodies twined in unity

No darkness, slime, stench or cry

No evil exists in such a place

For all is peace

Love is on the air and wind

Floating from the deeps of sky

Love for flower, brook, tree

Love for nature's harmony

Love for two instruments' simple flowing

Streaming tears of joy and hope

From the music comes the sense of worth

Everything has its place

Nothing will survive without another

All dependence, all in wealth

But not in pride or greed or power

Peaceful giving

Sanctuary of joy

No more pain

No more crying

The pain cannot here touch your mind

Simple peace

Of melodies entwined.

Hark another picks up pace

Complexity of time draws in

The melody has gathered more

To itself

Something of the peace has changed

It's deeper and more heavy

Sorry for a broken spirit

Here find rest

But simplicity there lingers still

Its guiding hand of familiarity

For difficult as such a piece may seem

It simply knows more

But has no worries still

There are no tears

On the other side

A hand shall wipe them from your eye

Simple joy

Resting here

Take thy spirit

Mind be clear

Nothing here can hurt thee, child

You understood not yet

The complexity of a simple plan

To bring this orphan to find your peace

Did you know the loss inside?

The searching feeling filling thee

You knew not why

You searched so hard amidst the clay

The darkness, slime, stench and cries

The pleas for help came from your throat

But you were deaf and could not hear

You were blind and could not see

The answer

So obvious

Before you

You wanted love and worth and purpose

A place to call home

Someone to look up to

For you have no one

You searched the ground

Never looking up

The face above you crying for you

The back bent low to help you up

Wanting you to see him

Not forcing you from your slime

But waiting with a heart of gold

Wishing you would look up and say yes

Say you have found home

Say you have found a father

Guardian, mother, servant, first love

Someone cried over you

Loving you with a heart of gold

A purpose in a palm stretched out

Life given to pay a price

And now you see what you could not then

He died because he loved you

Love you so much

He brought you here with your heart broken

Mind tossed on an open sea

Spirit stretched across a void

That was too big to fill

Your body weakened

Soul in shambles

Manacled to a wall

Whipped because of who you are

Tossed in doubt

Wondering who you are

And what you are

And whether anyone could love you

Someone could love the dirt

You saw that you were covered in slime

From where you searched

Horrid, rotten

Never again

Innocence lost forever

Hanging there against the wall

Wanting to die

Dying.

Then someone said 'I'll wash your feet'

And now you knew as not before

The dirt and stench and filth and mud

The darkness covering your eyes

The disease of sinful grime

And you cried out against him

Cried that he could not do it

Cried that he should go

Shouted at him.

But he said three words

I love you

And you knew the end was not the end

But the beginning

Of peace

Of joy

Of simple life

Of love and worth and purpose

Innocence again

But how could he touch your impure hands

Release you from the wall

He said three words

I love you

And that was enough

And he showed you the place where you had fallen

Showed you with tears

Showed the scars when you fought with him

When you told him to go away

And he said

I caught you

I lifted you

And now the simple harmony

Not taking from, not adding to

Your troubles past

The beauty of two, of more

Harmony, melody

Rhythmic familiarity

The orphan has a home

You didn't know what a father was

You didn't know your loss

But now you know

And nothing can explain it

Nothing can compare

Only music, quiet foreground

Rustle leaves

Giggling stream

Laughing comes from over you

You now look up and see the face

The face that saw you all along

Life was not an accident

It led you to his door

Home is waiting

Are you coming

Hear the tune

A melody like running water

Singing on the winds of time

The beauty of peace, love, joy, hope

Someone cares

Someone dies

One instrument croons on.


End file.
